


Portraits

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom





	Portraits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostakasha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lostakasha).



He looked at drawings of Doyle and Fred and Wes and Gunn, people who had shown him the joy of friendship. Pictures of Buffy, adoration lighting her face, a girl totally in love. Connor, chubby with baby fat, an infancy that now belonged to someone else. Cordelia, her laughing mouth promising a deeper connection.

Pictures drawn because each time he had dared to dream. Moments of contentment immortalized and each time he had foolishly thought he deserved friendship, love, fatherhood, a family. Now he recognized his talent for just another curse. Condemned forever to sketch what he would never possess.


End file.
